No I Am Not Random!
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Yes, I finally started a random drabble series. One word prompts. NEW NOTE: I guess these are tecnically oneshots not drabbles. I can't write things that short. So random oneshot series. NOT drabble series. xD
1. Sisters

**Yes now i'm starting a drabble series. Why? I really don't know. But there fun. These are all inspired by one word promps so give me a word. For the first promt I had my friend give me a word.**

* * *

**Sisters**

Zuko walked into the courtyard pale and wide eyed. If he thought Katara's death threat was bad he had never seen her yell. So obviously after she went ecstatic over seeing her father again she decided to blame, and harass, Zuko for putting her brother in danger.

"Your sister is really starting to scare me." Zuko pointed out, sitting near Sokka.

"Your's has always scared me" Sokka replied.

"Can't argue with that." Zuko agreed.

"What is it with sisters that makes you want to sleep with one eye opened?" Sokka asked.

"Well for me it would be the fear of having my room exploded or bed lit on fire. For you I would assume being frozen." Zuko answered.

"Azula actually lit your bed on fire?" Sokka asked trying to stop laughing.

"That was when she was five. Now she uses lightning. Where have you been this month? And besides I'm sure Katara has done some things to you in your life." Zuko was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Well when she was five she might have froze me to a tree once for putting snow in her bed." Sokka said, obviously embarrassed.

"She's frozen me to a tree before." Zuko said

"You were able to melt yourself down though. It took a full day for me to thaw out!" Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"Girl's are crazy." Zuko stated.

"Toph and Suki aren't crazy" Sokka argued. Zuko glared. "Well Toph can be a bit uh….and sometimes Suki is eh……Okay they're crazy"

"So you wanna talk to your sister for me so I don't get killed in my sleep tonight?" Zuko asked, completely serious. Katara was pissed.

"Depends. You wanna do something about your sister so I don't get killed when she shows up tommorow?" Sokka teased.

"That would be nice but fighting Azula is a bit harder than talking to Katara." Zuko said but stopped to think. "Actually I'll take Azula. Much easier." And with that, Zuko left. Leaving Sokka to wonder what he just got himself into.

* * *

**And there's Sokka and Zuko discussing the topic of the day: sisters.**

**Please read and review. Leave a word.**

**I write these in my free time (or when avoiding things) so i wont update as regularly as my other fics, maybe **

**xD**


	2. Burns

**Burns**

And yet again Sokka proved to be the stupidest of them all.

"You just had to trip and fall right in the boiling water, didn't you" Toph said, gesturing to the dinner, now all over the floor.

"Hello. Kida in pain here." Sokka sarcastically replied. Katara had already healed the burn but Sokka really did like complaining.

"Burns do stink." Toph commented. Her feet were still healing.

"No kidding" Katara replied entering the room with Aang.

"Surprisingly enough as the avatar I haven't been burned yet." Aang said, feeling a bit bad for his friends.

"Ya but at least you guys got your burns from fire benders. Mine was from food. This is totally diminishing my manliness." Sokka whined.

Zuko walked into the courtyard. "You can't loose what you don't have Sokka." he smirked. Mutters of agreement fill the air.

"How did this conversation start anyways?" Zuko asked.

"Sokka ran into and was burned by dinner." Toph said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Still Aang burned Katara, Zuko burned Toph, Food burned me, nobody burned Aang, and Zuko…wait how'd you get burned?" Sokka hated not being able to finish his comparison.

"Ozai" Zuko muttered through clenched teeth.

"The Fire lord! Okay ya manliness gone" Sokka slumped.

"If you don't shut up I'll make sure a fire bender gives you a nice burn, and I'll make it hurt" Toph threatened. Zuko chuckled as the others nodded.

"Ya but Aang still has the best burn. It was from lightning." Katara said.

"By the way how is he not dead?" Zuko asked

"The spirit water" Katara answered. "Remember that" Okay she was mad. Zuko nodded.

"Remind me to teach you how to redirect lightning" Zuko said "It comes in handy"

Aang eagerly nodded.

Sokka winced. "I still hate burns."

"Really. Sokka. I never would have guessed." Zuko let the sarcasm drip out of his voice. At least it was better than punching him. For now anyways.

* * *

**Alright here's the second drabble. I post two in one night. No idea why. **

**Thanks to Liooness for the word. xD**

**R&R**


	3. Blind Good Night

**Alright just another drabble. The word origonally was blind but i mixed it with good-night. Ats a Toph centric with hints of Toko if you squint. Okay i wanted to go Toko but it wouldn't be fair since i said no ships. .**

* * *

Sometimes Toph loved being blind. Other times it really annoyed her. Like when Sokka was on guard duty. Of course since the warrior took no consideration that she felt everything going on, he would pace. And not only did he pace, but out of everyone in the gaang he had the heaviest, most annoying footsteps.

Toph tried to take care of her problems nicely, like suggesting someone else take guard duty. They wouldn't let her since she was blind. Katara already got up early to cook. Aang needed his rest. And apparently they still didn't trust Zuko which sucked because he would annoy Toph the least. Sokka walked like a soldier. Zuko walked like a ninja.

So tonight Toph wasn't sleeping. Zuko wasn't either. Though it seems like he never sleept. So Toph decided to solve her Sokka problem the easy way. Well easy for her. She simply encased him in the earth. But of course she still couldn't sleep, now not because of his vibrations but because of him screaming her name at a volume Toph thought impossible. And for once rocks did not solve her problem.

* * *

**Alright that was it. Hope you liked it.**

**R&R and continue to send in words. **

**I'm about halfway done with 'fish' its gonna be long so I'll try to get it up late tonight or tommorow.**


	4. Understanding

**Alright finally i wrote another drabble. xD It could be a Zutara or not depending how you take to it.**

**The word is: understanding**

* * *

"You know I don't understand you one bit" Katara pointed out walking up to the fountain where Zuko sat.

"Please go on." Zuko dryly replied.

"Nothing phases you. You think you can get through anything by being stronger or better."

"And that's a bad thing?" Zuko asked

"Yes. Zuko, we get hurt, physically and mentally. But you don't show it. You try to get over everything on your own. It's going to be your downfall someday." Katara looked over at Zuko who seemed completely confused before continuing.

"When you lose, rather than admitting defeat or working with us, you train harder. And that's not always a bad thing but you never let us in. You been here for over a month and I have to say I know almost nothing about you. You need to trust people."

"Look Katara. You might have experience with the whole comfort and trust and family values. I never had that. I don't like getting close to people. You don't have to hold that against me." Zuko said. To think he could sit by the fountain alone and peacefully that night was a mistake.

"Why?" Katara asked

"You of all people should know." Zuko said. Now the table was turned and Katara sat down, confused and intrigued. "The cave in Ba Sing Se."

"When you betrayed me" Katara interrupted

"Look. I fall into a cave and you start yelling at me. I tell you things I've never told anyone before and for about five minutes you seemed like you actually cared. The second Aang busted in nothing mattered anymore. Ya Katara. I didn't want to hurt you. I joined my sister to get the one thing any kid wants and it was a stupid mistake. That's why I don't get close to people. I don't like hurting people." he said "And I don't like being hurt" he added under his breath. Katara glared.

"Well you'll just have to get over that wont you?" Katara said matter-of-factly.

Then Zuko realized how much he'd said. "What the hell must you be so damn easy to talk to?!?" Zuko said exasperatedly.

"People say that about me allot. After my mother died I guess I assumed the role." Katara said softely

"I'm sorry" Zuko said. "About that and about everything"

"I know" Katara said looking down. "Were you lying in the cave. About you mother?"

"No. I found out later though that she might be alive. She saved my life too" Zuko answered

"Oh. So anything else about your screwed up family you'd like to share?" Katara asked.

"Not really" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"In the cave you mentioned something about your scar. You father did that, didn't he?" Katara asked

"Yeah" Zuko said quietly.

"You know, I'm sorry about that too." Katara said. And he knew what she meant.

"Don't be" Zuko said

Katara looked up at the full moon. "How come you never sleep with the rest of us? Your always sitting out here at night"

"I don't know. It's peaceful out here. And I was never much for sleeping. I lived with Azula for twelve years remember?" Zuko said

"Ya. Sokka's snoring has the same affect" Katara giggled.

_And so began a civil understanding between Zuko and Katara……._

_

* * *

_

**Alright I thought of this last night when i couldn't sleep. Random i know. still working on a few other drabbles at the moment. I'm gonna post another one late tonight.**

**Please R&R (leave a word)**


	5. Birthdays

**This is a random thing about birthdays. I'll warn you it's not that good but i'm at a bit of a writers block.**

* * *

"You know what's weird" Aang began. "Throughout the time we've known each other nobody's had a birthday"

"Yes we have" the other four said simultaneously.

"What we mean is that more important things were going on. We'll actually on my birthday you were still in a ball of ice" Katara laughed nervously.

"My birthday was the night of earth rumble 6. That's why I was so pissed I lost to you" Toph said punching Aang in the arm.

"My birthday was on the day the northern water tribe was attacked" Sokka said looking down. Only Aang and Katara knew why he was so upset but the others decided not to inquire.

"If it makes you feel better nobody could have a worse birthday than mine" Zuko said "considering circumstances anyways"

"When was your" Toph asked curiously

"a week ago exactly" Zuko said looking down

"That was Sozin's comet" Sokka said. The others nodded.

"no shit that sucks" Toph said

"Language Toph" Katara scolded

"Aang when was your birthday?" Sokka asked

"When I was unconscious on the ship" he pouted

"So what's the worse thing that's happened on your birthday?" Sokka asked. "Mine was loosing Yue"

"Loosing to Aang" Toph groaned

"Dad leaving" Katara said

"Finding out I was the avatar" Aang said

"Sparky answer" Toph said upset by the silence

"I'm trying to decide. I've nearly died on my birthday three times. It's always an interesting-ish day. Any work" Zuko said

"Dude do the spirits hate you or something" Sokka asked

"I've asked that question to many times" Zuko said. And they all laughed. Because finally things were looking up.

"Hey I have an idea" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka if this involved.." Zuko started but Sokka interrupted

"No no NO. I was thinking we could have a party for all five of us. A celebration of being born on suckish days or something!" Sokka said

"Sure not like we have anything better to do this weekend" Toph said

"AWESOME" Sokka yelled.

"he's happy we're going along with his plan" Katara whispered to Zuko.

* * *

**okay thats it, as i said, not so good. oh well. ill try to think of something better during school tommorow,**


	6. Games

**Sorry it's been so long since i've udated. **

**This one is for ell25.**

**Games**

* * *

"I'm bored" Toph whined. The others sighed. She had been saying that all night.

"We could play a game?" Aang suggested. This time only Zuko sighed, inwardly though.

"What game?" Sokka asked, stroking at his imaginary beard in thought.

"Uh I actually don't know any games" Aang said giving a sheepish grin.

Toph sighed. "I'm bored"

"WE KNOW!!!" Katara, Sokka, and Zuko shouted.

"I know a game that might work for us" Sokka said.

"And that is…" Toph asked

"A sighing contest!" he smiled at his joke. Everyone else sighed.

"I thought saving the world would be more….I don't know…..exciting" Zuko pointed out

"I know a game" Katara said quietly.

"Let me guess." Zuko said sarcastically. "Something to do with inner feelings and life stories"

Toph, Sokka, and Aang stared at him. Sokka grinned. "Are you psychic?"

Katara glared at them both.

"We are playing a game right now, you know" Aang said in a know-it-all tone. "I don't know the game but our facial expressions are having their own conversation. Cep't Zuzu but I don't think he makes expressions."

"Don't call me that" Zuko scowled

"And now you've made a facial expression" Aang bowed.

"I'm still bored though" Toph said.

"I'm hungry" Sokka added

"I'm tired" Katara hoped to get out of the conversation.

"I'm happy" Aang said giving his signature cheesy grin.

"Of course you are" Zuko said, his voice shallow and angsty.

"Zuko you broke the pattern" Sokka whined

"You guys have the worst games" Zuko pointed out before walking to his tent.

The others let out random agreements to nobody in particular before one by one leaving to their tents. Toph sat alone in the end.

Her blind eyes looked up. "So, so bored" and she sighed.

* * *

**That was fun to write. As I mention on my explanation i havent writen for a while in my other fic i had a really dull week.**

**Family members went on vacation. Best freind moved. Coldest weather my state has ever gotten. (i hate the cold) and lots of end semester test.**

**Pleae R&R and leave a word. *sigh* yes hyphins count. **

**xD XD Xd xd**


	7. Turtle Duck

**I notice most of my drabbles star zuko. hope you don't mind. xD**

**Alright here's the next drabble. xD**

**Word: Turtle-duck from appa-appa-away**

* * *

"So what's your favorite, Zuko?" Aang asked still laughing from Sokka's story about the moos-lion cub. Nobody really knew how or why they were talking about animals while eating diner. It just....came up.

"Probably turtle-ducks" Zuko said and without really thinking he looked into the night sky. The others knew that as his, thinking about something important-please don't pry further, face.

Toph couldn't see faces though. "I've never seen one"

"I have" Aang said "But that was a hundred years ago" he quickly added

"I think they're native to the fire-nation. I really don't know though." Zuko said "If there are even any left there." the others looked confused. "Azula and animals really don't mix"

Everyone gave a nod or chuckle in understanding.

"Okay now a funny story" Toph said. That had also been a part of the night.

Zuko shrugged. "I don't have one"

"Everyone has a funny story" Aang argued smiling and offering a warm look.

"Everyone besides the fire nation royals that is" Katara glared.

"I don't know. Best I can offer is that they didn't like my impression of Azula"

Everyone laughed imagining the scene their own ways. "Good enough. Sparky. For now anyways." Toph said punching him in the arm.

"Alright my turn" Aang said excitedly and began talking about getting lost in the bison stabled over a hundred years ago.

* * *

**Alright. This is what is coming this week. i hope to get out at least one a day.**

**1. Tree-Climbing from JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It**

**2. Fish from ell25**

**3. Father from appa-appa-away**

**4. Magnet from appa-appa-away**

**and 5. Ninja from Liooness **

**(only five left)**

**(the order depends on my brain)**

**Please R&R and leave a word. **


	8. Fish

**Thanks for all the replies and appa-appa-away and Liooness for new words.**

**This is for ell25**

**Word: Fish**

* * *

"Can we please have something other than vegetarian stew and rice for dinner?" Toph asked bluntly while dropping herself to the earth.

"We could have fish. We haven't had that in a while." Katara said.

"Right but where would we get the fish? This is the fire nation. I don't even know if they have fish. Plus we have no money." Sokka whined.

"I'm all in favor of Sokka fishing but then there would be a good chance of starvation." Toph said punching Sokka 'playfully' in the arm.

"I can fish!" Sokka exclaimed. At that point Zuko and Aang had just came back from training.

"Sokka. I hate to break it to you but last time you tried fishing" Aang was cut off

"I. Can. Too. Fish!!!!" Sokka was mad.

"Prove it" Zuko dared, a smug smirk appearing on his face. He hadn't had such an easy bet in a while. "Catch enough fish for dinner. If you can't I get training rights with your space sword whenever I want." Zuko said. Honestly he really didn't care but the sword was one-of-a-kind and why not embarrass the water tribe imbecile who had already managed to put his life in mortal danger twice in the previous week.

Toph smirked. "Someone knows their way around the playing cards. I got say though, What's in it for Sokka if he does catch fish?" Toph asked.

"His choice." Zuko smirked again. Sokka stared wide-eyed.

"Seriously? Anything of yours?" he asked.

"Sure Sokka. Anything." Zuko was really getting into it now. He loved a challenge. Sokka was in when he heard the word 'anything'.

"So guys. What should I ask for?" Sokka smiled back to the others.

"I say info. There's a lot of things I want to know about princy over there and I doubt he'd talk openly. Besides I searched his room as payback for burning my feet and he has nothing worthwhile." Toph felt Zuko flinch at the idea.

"Okay Zuko, if I can supply dinner tonight I get to ask you anything I want about your life. As many questions. And you HAVE to answer them." Sokka said putting out his hand. Zuko thought for a moment but reached out and declared a deal.

"Remember how much I hated gambling?" Katara asked angrily

"Remember how much I loved it?" Toph countered.

Sokka and Zuko left, the girls still arguing. "You really don't think I can catch a fish, do you?" Sokka asked.

"No, not really" Zuko shrugged.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX {TIME SKIP} XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So" Sokka sighed. "I still won't admit you were right"

"It's only been three hours" Zuko said sarcastically.

Suddenly five fish in water bubbles came up. "Guess I win" Katara said while walking out and claiming her 'catch'

"No fair. Magic water isn't allowed" Sokka pouted

"And this was our bet" Zuko protested

"I never heard that. All I heard was that I now get a sword and to interrogate Zuko." Katara smiled and waved like royalty while walking away.

"I hate your sister" Zuko muttered

"I'm gonna go hide my sword" Sokka said

"I'll help. I didn't want fish anyways" Zuko offered

"And you don't want to talk alone with Katara" Sokka said

"Ya" Zuko gave in

"I don't like fish very much" Sokka said

"Nope. Not at all" Zuko agreed, his face straight and voice drifted.

"Want to go get some?" Sokka said smiling.

"Definitely" Zuko agree, allowing himself to smirk.

* * *

**Ta Da. **

**Fish.**

**My friend and i got into the same thing once. a different bet but i quoted our end conversation. xD**

**Since I actually wrote this one a while ago and finished the ending tonight I'll probably write another one today. **

**Read and Reply adn leave words **

**(sorry for those of you who are still waiting for your words to be used. I'm pretty much picking them out of a hat)**


	9. Color

**Alright i actually kept my word. It's ten minuted till midnight where i live. So i got two out today. ha!!!!!**

**This is the word color with Toph for Liooness.**

* * *

Sokka and Katara were shopping. Toph hated shopping with every fiber in her being. Zuko wasn't allowed to leave the house. Why? Because Katara is all too paranoid. And Aang? He decided to keep them company. So here they were. In Zuko's family's old vacation home, doing nothing.

Randomly Toph stiffened and asked a question she had wondered for a while. "What do colors look like?"

"Colors?" Aang asked.

"Well I 'see' everything but I don't know what colors look like. I can kind of imagine but I want to know" Toph said.

"What color?" Aang asked

"Red" Toph decided after a moment.

"Red?" Aang thought to himself. Zuko looked at him, waiting for the young air bender's response as well. "I guess red can be associated with allot of thing's these days. Red can mean love but also death. Red is the color of blood, and it's the color of the fire nation. But the sun also has red in it and so do some flowers. It's a confusing color because it's often associated with hate"

Toph looked to Zuko. "That pretty much sums it up" he shrugged.

"So what about blue?" Toph asked.

Zuko took a breath. "Blue can really go the same way. Water is blue. Blue is associated with healing and the cold. But blue can also be associated with electricity and fear. Azula's fire is blue and so is lightning. The sky is usually blue also."

"Yeah" Aang said kind of dreamily as he looked up.

"So what about black and white?" Toph asked

"The main thing people say about them is that black and white are opposites. Good and evil. I guess gray is in-between if that makes any sense." Zuko said.

"Black and white are always together though. Even on something pitch black there is always a speck of white" Aang added

"Black and white aren't really colors though" Zuko said after a moment.

"So what's it like to see in color?" Toph asked, honestly intrigued.

"I think the world would be a better place without color. It falls under the preciousness against any single nation." Aang said.

"Different. Or maybe it's the other way around. It seems like such a normal thing for those who have it. I think if you ever got to see you'd say it was better being blind." Zuko said.

"Thanks guys" Toph said.

"No problem" Aang smiled. "But I have a question. What's it like to be blind?"

"I really wouldn't know since I never was really blind. I assume difficult and dark." Toph said.

"That's about right" Zuko said. Aang looked at him to continue. "After I was scarred I was temporarily blinded. It wasn't even a month but it was what Toph said. Plus of course I had to be stubborn and try to do things alone which landed me into a wall more than once"

"Well I think we've learned enough for today" Toph said. There was an awkward silence. "Want to set up a prank on Sokka and Katara?"

"Sure" Zuko said

"As long as we don't hurt them" Aang said

"Sure thing Twinkle Toes. Sure thing" Toph smirked. She glanced at Zuko and mouthed "sort of"

* * *

**Here it is. Had to use that ending cause i felt itwas a serious conversation. I hope i did a good job of describing colors. it's harder than it seems.**

**Also I imagine it would be harder too see it you were blind and be blind if you could see. again all guesses but i think it worked.**

**Right now i have five words from appa-appa-away, four from Liooness, one from ell25, adn one from JEASUSFREAK-and-proud-of-it.**

**11 in all. You guys are awaesome and ill try to get your words up as soon as i can.**

**Read and Reply. Still leave words too. xD**


	10. Tree Climbing

**Alright this is my oldest request so i made a point to do it. **

**Tree-climbing from JEASUSFREAK-and-proud-of it**

**Hope you like it.......**

* * *

Katara looked down and scowled. "I hate hiding in the trees"

"Me too. I can't see anything" Toph stated bluntly, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Ya ya. Girl drama" Sokka whined, clutching the tree for dear life. Aang and Zuko were smart enough to stay silent. They were also smart enough to stay on another tree.

"What's her problem?" Zuko whispered.

"Uh we met the Freedom Fighters a while back. They had a hideout in the trees. Katara and Jet had a bit of a grudge." Aang scowled.

"Seems like we all do" Zuko said. Aang decided not to pry or mention his own problem with Jet.

Then there was the sound of a branch snap, and a scream. It was hardly recognizable as Toph's. Zuko and Aang exchanged a look before quickly making their way to the other trees.

Aang had the help of air bending and Zuko followed. The fire nation soldiers were probably still down there.

"Aang" Sokka whisper-yelled. Aang shot off, the current causing Zuko's hand to slip as he fell behind. The scarred teen scowled under his breath and hurried to find the young air bender.

Sokka was holding one of Toph's hands and still clutching the tree with his other hand. Where Katara was remained unknown.

Just as Aang pulled Toph up a group of soldiers arrived under them, all pointing fist up, ready to blast the tree.

Zuko smirked to himself. Finally being a step behind the others paid off. He scorched the ground near their feet. While they blasted as Zuko's tree Sokka, Aang and Toph were able to jump down.

Zuko followed, landing in an attack ready position, fist flaming. "Where's Katara?" he asked his friends softly.

Suddenly all the soldiers were frozen over. Katara emerged. "That answer your question?" Toph smirked and the boys nodded.

"I never liked climbing trees" Katara shrugged.

* * *

** I tried to give katara the end in this one since Toph and Zuko always have it. xD**

**I still have a bunce of words from Liooness and appa-appa-away. You two and JEASUSFREAK-and-proud-of it have replied to pretty much every chaoter. You guys are awaesome. Same with all my repliers though. I also have a word from ell25 and Moons-san. **

**I'm gonna try to update again tonight. **

**(also if any of you are reading What Could Possibly Go Wrong i posted another chapter last night but i don't think it was done correctly where the alerts went out.)**

**Please Read and Reply. keep leaving words. **


	11. Father

**The word for this is 'father' submited by appa-appa-away. I had like four ideas for this and i kept loosing the word as i wrote them. This is my best attampt. **

**Yes its one of my famous Katara and Zuko arguements. enjoy. **

* * *

Zuko sighed as he laid on his bed, on bothering to change the prison rags he was wearing. It had been a long day. And finally peace and....

Katara walks in. She stood their glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked. She was about to have a tantrum or something, again.

"That was pretty rude you know" and there she goes. "You didn't have to walk out"

"Why can't you be like any other girl and say something like this" Zuko tried to mock Katara's voice. "Thanks for risking your life to save my father and friend and bringing my brother back in one piece."

"Oh I get it" she gave an angry smirk. "Your jealous. Your jealous Sokka and I have our father back."

"Sure Katara. Whatever you say. Can I go to bed now?" Zuko shrugged and rolled over.

"Your so selfish" Katara began ranting, along with some more, shall we say. Colorful, words.

Zuko sighed. And to think he was going to get peace and quiet. "Again, I give up everything I know to come here. Nearly get killed taking Aang to the Sun Warriors temple. Go with your brother to the most heavily guarded prison in the fire nation. He get's me arrested, though he did prevent me from falling in the boiling lake, but still, I've been here weeks now, Katara. Does it seem like I'm going to hurt you guys. Even if I wanted to it would be five well plus Suki and your dad against me. Only me. If you've ever seen a wanted poster you'd know I haven't been with the fire nation for three years." Zuko was pissed now. He didn't mind it so much when she was mad on the first day but now she could stand to be more friendly. "So how am I so selfish Katara?"

"Because your jealous of my family back together. We were forced apart. You chose to leave." she was angry and tears were forming in her eyes.

Zuko sighed inwardly. He didn't know how to deal with crying girls. Mai never cried. Azula never cried. And Toph never cried.

Zuko looked at her softly. "Okay so this time I chose to leave. But even though your family was forced apart your father and brother love you unconditionally, right?" Katara nodded. "I never had that luxury. Love and acceptance was something you had to earn in my father's eyes."

"You probably deserved whatever he thought of you" Katara spat.

"Do you think I deserve my scar?" Zuko asked, his voice somewhat determined to know.

Katara looked down. "Maybe" she looked up. "Just cause your father was an abusive asshole, no need to bring down our happy mood. Your never happy. Nothing suits you"

"That's why I left." Zuko said. "As you said, I was ruining the mood. Now Katara. Please get out of my room" Zuko inwardly struggled not to strangle the annoying peasant.

She sighed. "Whatever Zuko. Just whatever. And that's my answer" and Katara walked out.

* * *

**I'm not to happy with this one. Sorry. Origonally it was goign to be Zuko adn Aang talking about thier families and all. I kept the one i wrote though and if i ever get the word jelousy or envy or something along that line i'll use it. (hint hint)**

**Please Read and Reply even though i think this chapter sucked. **

**I have thirteen words to do right now. xD**


	12. Tattoo

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**This is for appa-appa-away.**

**The word is Tattoos.**

* * *

Sokka ran out to the main field with a box in his hand. Aang took a look at the box and smiled. "That's what the air nomads used to give us our tattoo's!" he exclaimed.

Zuko glared at Sokka for interrupting training. "Aang. You think I could get a tattoo?" Sokka asked.

"Sure" Aang smiled.

"Um you sure you want to let a twelve year old give you a tattoo?" Zuko asked. "With needles and permanent ink?" Sokka's expression dropped.

'Zuko you want one too?" Aang asked. He shrugged. There really was nothing better to do.

"The girls are gonna freak on us though" Zuko pointed out. Sokka and Aang gave him a weird look. "Just don't blame it on me" he sighed.

Sokka laughed. "You have so much to learn"

Zuko ignored the comment. "So as I said, should we really let Aang give us tattoos?" Zuko asked

"I could do them" Sokka suggested

Zuko quickly answered. "Aang it is"

"So can either of you draw. Cause I need to see what I'm gonna be doing" Aang said nervously.

Zuko nodded and took the parchment. He showed them she picture. It was a small arrow with water, fire, earth and air coming towards the middle.

"Wow." Sokka looked at it. "But it needs something" Zuko took it back. Sokka peered over his shoulder. Crossed over behind the arrow was two swords. Though there were two they were modeled to be Sokka's swords. The water tribe teen smirked. Duel Space Swords.

"So this is the mark that the hero's of the war will wear" Hakoda said walking up to the boys. Zuko was finishing the shading and color when Aang came back. His eyes widened.

"That's like the ultimate peace symbol" Aang commented.

"Glad you guys like it" Zuko said smiling a bit. He couldn't help but be proud. (I actually drew the tattoo design and it came out really awesome. As soon as I fix my scanner it's going online. XD)

"Alright" Aang took the dyes and pins. 'Who goes first"

"Sokka" Zuko said extremely fast so Sokka couldn't say his name.

"Fine. But Is this gonna hurt?" Sokka asked

"Uh I'm not sure" Aang shrugged.

Aang started. "OWWWWW!!!! YES! YES IT REALLY HURTS!!!!" Sokka screamed.

There was a part of the swirl done. "I have to finish now you know" Aang pointed out.

Sokka just started in disbelief. Zuko smirked at him. "Just remember, this was _your _idea"

* * *

**That was one of those real amusing ones to write. Poor Sokka. I felt since i'm always torturing Zuko it was time for Sokka to get a turn.**

**Please R&R (i still have thirteen words left so if you want to leave a word then do so, otherwise i'm good xD)**


	13. Crash

**yes I realize i haven't updated in forever. Sorry x 1000000!!!!! But I'm back!!!**

**This is crash for appa-appa-away!**

* * *

"Okay" Sokka admitted. "So maybe I'm not the best inventor" he put up his arms defensively.

"Maybe?" Zuko angrily questioned. "You blew up half the temple!"

Aang nodded. "Trying to make a wooding glider like Teo's"

"Will you stop rubbing it in?" Sokka whined

"Frankly, I could care less if you got your self killed but considering to fact your explosion was a few inches from where I was sitting I think it becomes my business" Zuko said.

"Sokka, next time try inventing during the daylight" Teo suggested

"And when we're warned" Zuko added

"And the whole structure is not at risk of collapsing" Aang pointed out.

"Okay I get it!" Sokka exclaimed. "No more launching my glided in the direction of Zuko's room" Sokka paused a moment. "How'd you manage not being hit anyways?"

"I grew up with Azula, for the umpteenth time" Zuko said.

Teo smiled. "And he's like a ninja. Seriously agile"

"So are we done yelling at Sokka, cause I'm tired." Sokka offered.

"Sure" Zuko shrugged. He walked away.

Aang looked warily at him. 'You know your room is that way?"

"I know" Zuko responded. "But I think I'm gonna let Sokka use it tonight"

Sokka looked at the gaping hole and very unsafe structure. "On second thought, I think I'll sleep out here"

* * *

**Alright i am officially bck in the drabble zone!! I have twelve currently to do and i don't intend on stopping soon! I'll definitly try to get a few more up this week.**

**Please review!!!!!!**


	14. Boomerang

**Alright I'll keep this short since the authors note in the end is goign to be very long and i'm goign to ask you to do something.**

**This is boomerang for appa-appa-away. XD**

* * *

They went shopping and left Zuko and Sokka alone. For almost an hour the two sat in silence and while Zuko quite enjoyed it Sokka was quite disturbed.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed, finally finding a subject to start rambling on about. "Remember the first time we fought and I nailed you with my boomerang?"

"Yeah" Zuko sighed, _almost_ laughing. Almost.

"Seriously how could you miss that?" Sokka _was _laughing.

"Fire nation helmets aren't made for seeing behind you." Zuko shrugged.

Sokka let a cheesy grin cross his face. "I always thought boomerangs were the best weapon" he admitted.

"You mean after you got one to work" Zuko rolled his eyes while Sokka pouted.

"It worked on Combustion Man too!" Sokka exclaimed. "You'd be dead right now if it wasn't for me" Sokka's look was all to proud.

"Um actually no. I had already fallen off the ledge when you got your idea" Zuko was not happy, recalling that. Ever since he joined the group he had already been plummeting to the earth multiple times.

Sokka didn't let that phase him. "I could teach you to use a boomerang if you want" he offered.

Zuko slouched back. "No thanks Sokka"

"Can we do something! Your quite boring" Sokka pleaded.

"Don't you have an invasion to plan or something?" Zuko asked

"Um, actually no" Sokka shrugged. There was another long awkward silence.

"Sparring?" Zuko offered, finally as irritated as Sokka was.

Sokka smiled again. "Can I use boomerang?" he asked

Zuko sighed. "Fine"

* * *

**Okay another fun little short. XD**

**Now i decided that i will start accepting words again but i'm changing it up a bit. I have ten words left now. They were given to me as words and i came up with everything else. I origonally said these would all take place in the second half of the third season but after rewatching a few eppisodes i realized some of these words would make really good internal monologues and whatnot for other parts of the show.**

**When you submit a word now please do so like this. (If you want, if not I don't mind doing whatever i wantt XD)**

**1. The word**

**2. A time frame. -Either BTS (before the show) meaning any character's childhood or older characters (Roku, Sozin, etc), Season 1 (i'd perfer not to do many of these cause i don't like season one to much but i will do it if you request), Season 2, Season Three 1 (meaning the first half when Zuko is in the firnation), Searon Three 2 (starting with The Western Air temple), or ATS (after the show) anything after the end battle, could be before the eppologue.**

**3. Characters. If there are any specific charcters you want involved. ANY from supor minors to the gaang to anyone!**

**Right now i made a list of the words i have left and i chose my own ideas, characters. etc.**

**EXAMPLE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T GET WHAT I SAID SINCE I SUCK AT EXPLANATIONS XD:**

**Circus. Season Three 1/BTS. Ty Lee. (i came up with the word after watching the beach)**

**Okay so that's one idea if you giuys wnt to. If more people would rather just put a word i'm saying now you might get way differnet then you expected.**

**Thanks for putting up with my authors note and please review!**


	15. Home

**Alright I can't leave muhc a note because i'm in a rush to leave. I tried to post this last night but the site was down.**

**Thanks to all my new readers, reviewers, etc. **

**I origonally said i wasn't going to do shippings and i'm not but since it was requested i guess i could stand to hint a bit.**

**The word is home, requested by ell25. And I'm using Toph and Zuko for Repetitive Redundancy. XD**

* * *

Neither of them really were in the mood to talk, let alone to each other but words seemed to find a way of slipping out. "Do you want to go back home?" Toph asked. And it was an honest question being if everything Zuko had said was true which she confirmed it was.

"No. Sometimes I think about it. Not because I want to be with my nation or family, I guess I just get sick of being everyone's enemy. Whatever side I'm on, I still fight alone" Zuko had to answer truthfully, because there was no other way to speak to Toph.

But his question caught Toph off guard. "What about you?"

'Sometimes" she smirked. "I don't want to go back to my old life but I want to go home" she clarified. "But this is our home now, whether you want to believe it or not, Sparky. And I know it's a 'not'. Nobody liked me when I joined either. I tried to do everything myself and I ignored them. Katara didn't like that much" she paused as Zuko almost laughed. "But this IS my home"

"It's not to different for you, you know. They're worried. They think the reason your so withdrawn is because your not really with us. I know your just anti-social and frankly I think it's better. One Sokka is definitely enough"

Zuko nodded. "Your sure observant" he commented. "One question though."

"You already asked one" Toph protested

Zuko pretended not to hear her. "Your saying they. You're a part of their family too." Zuko commented.

"I know" Toph smiled. "But when it comes to the matter of you, I don't think like them. And truthfully you should be glad" she scoffed.

"Whatever you say" Zuko got up, ruffled her hair since he knew she hated it, and started to walk away.

'One more thing!" Toph called. Zuko stopped and turned toward her. "I've decided" she let a small smile appear. "You are home"

* * *

**Alright, there you go. This takes place sometime between The Western Air Temple and The Boiling Rock. **

**So apparently some peole like my new idea cause they used it. Awesome. **

**Please review and leave word/suggestion/anything you want. XD**


	16. Hawk

**Thanks to all the people who replied and left words/prompts**

**Here's hawk from Moons-sans. **

* * *

Sokka had just finished rambling on about something. The whole conversation went way over Zuko's head. Well that would actually be a lie but if I said under his head it would insult Sokka. Either way, Zuko didn't get it.

Sokka ignored his question about the invasion and went on to the next phase. "So then Hawky goes and-"

Zuko interrupted. "Wait who's…or what's Hawky?"

"You know, a messenger hawk. I bought one in the fire nation but it disappeared after _someone _sent a letter on it" Sokka exclaimed.

"Did you goes to the mail station?" Zuko asked

"No. Why would I did that?" Sokka responded.

Zuko looked at him and almost laughed. "Did you expect the hawk to fly to your hand or something?"

"Actually yes" Sokka admitted

"It's probably in some fire nation communications tower" Zuko smirked.

Toph had been listening and was now cracking up.

"Hey!" Sokka tried to verbally defend himself but it wasn't much use. "Anyways! So we get a hawk and…" they weren't listening.

"But if hawks go to the tower's then don't people read them? We don't want fire nation reading our invasion plan" Toph asked. "No offence" she added.

"None taken" Zuko shrugged. "And yes, letters, especially potentially dangerous ones or ones from other nations are checked. So Sokka, bad idea"

Sokka groaned. "You didn't even listen"

"Okay fine. Come up with a new idea Snoozles" Toph offered. "No hawks though"

* * *

**Okay it's short. I kinda liked it though. I just had this weird feeling Hawky did come back. lol**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please reveiw**


	17. Spa

**Hey. Fanfiction has been down a few days. Lame. **

**Anyways, I din't get many reviews on the last chapter for that reason so if you normally read and review and you didn't fell free to give me some feedback on it. XD**

**Here's Spa from Liooness.**

* * *

"No way Katara! I am not going on another girls day out!" Toph planted her feet in the ground, literally.

"Come on Toph. It's not so bad. It'll be fun. I promise" Suki coaxed.

Toph sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Fire Springs Oasis" Katara smiled.

Toph groaned, already knowing. "And that is?"

"A spa" Katara clamped her hand over Ty Lee's mouth a moment to late.

"NO FRIGIN WAY!" Toph exclaimed.

Katara pouted. "Come on. I wont let them touch your feet or anything"

"You guys go" Toph suggested

"It wont be as fun" Ty Lee protested.

Suki protested. "And we even got Mai to come"

"Seriously, I'd much rather hang out with the others" Toph said

"So you want to be left alone with the guys?" Suki asked.

"Oooohhhhh" they all giggled.

Toph was blushing now. "Not like that! I mean I want to hang out in the palace. Spar and stuff"

Katara giggled. "Whatever you say Toph but if anything happens"

"Fine I'll go!" Toph yelled, cause nothing was worse then what was on the girls' perverted minds at the moment.

XXX

Toph sighed. "This is it"

"Yeah. Isn't it great!" Ty Lee said.

Mai twirled her hair. 'You have got to be kidding me"

"Nope" Katara followed Ty Lee in with Suki in tow.

Ty Lee turned around. "Come on you two!" she called

"Ugh" Mai rolled her eyes and followed the girls. Toph blew on her bangs and, stomping trails of earth around her, walked in.

XXX

Katara smiled. "This is so relaxing" she sunk deeper into the hot springs.

"I know!" Ty Lee agreed

Suki stepped out of the room, make up applied and hair done up. "Wow, you look great" Katara commented.

Suki blushed. "Thanks" she turned around. "Mai, come on!"

"I feel stupid" Mai huffed.

Toph groaned. "Me too"

Suki grabbed Mai's arm. 'Oh my spirits" she whispered.

Ty Lee's eyes bulged. "Zuko's gonna flip!"

Mai was in a short halter dress in deep red. Her long hair was down and wavy and her pale complexion was mixed in with blushes and foundations. Her high heels had ribbon straps and there was a headband in her hair. Pink make-up covered her eyelid subtly and was also applied lightly to her lips.

"Wow" Katara breathed, but she was looking behind Mai.

Toph stood shyly behind her. 'Toph that is you right?" Ty Lee asked.

Toph muttered "Shut up"

Her hair was let down and cut short and choppy in layers with her headband pushing them back. Nothing covered her face and her milky eyes were outlined with thin black eyeliner. There was a green tinge above her eyes and a pink lining around her lips. He was in Capri pants and a tight kimono top that hugged her curves, which she actually did have.

The other girls were quicker to finish being that on their own they kept a certain degree of hygiene.

XXX

"Guys" Ty Lee called. "We're back!"

Sokka called back. "We're in the courtyard!"

The girls walked into the courtyard while Sokka and Zuko were finishing up a duel. Zuko had Sokka in a lock and dropped him.

"ZUKO!!" Sokka yelled but once he turned he was speechless.

Toph decided to break the tension. "I'll play winner"

* * *

**Alright I was inspired for this a few days ago at my friends party. They decided to do a makeover and i was voted most in need. XD**

**So Toph's charcter was taken off of me in this. XD**

**Um, well i hope you liked it. I did. **

**Please review.**


	18. Explosion or Eruption or Volcano

**Alright this is going to be a bit confusing but i promise in the end you'll get it, and probably, hopefully, be laughing.**

**It should be explosion from settingsunrisingmoon, but i kind of used eruption instead of explosion so it's currently volcano from nobody. i still hope you like it. XD**

* * *

"So then what do we do?" Zuko exclaimed.

Sokka tried to shout over the rumbling. "Just try to take cover!"

"It's gonna explode!" Toph pointed out.

Knowing there wasn't much an option they all took a dive as rocks and lava began to fall. Toph rolled into a corner and dug into the wall with her side. Sokka was somewhere on the other side trying not to be hit. Zuko was in front in a similar position.

Sokka let out a yelp as lava singed his skin. 'Sokka?" Toph looked up.

"Look out" Zuko managed to push him and Toph towards Sokka's side as the other closed in.

"Come on. We need to move. Now!" Toph got up. The two boys followed.

Sokka looked quizzically. 'What about the river of lava?"

Toph brought the earth up a level. 'Walk fast!"

Sokka started waling but a piece of the bridge broke off. Toph pushed him and continued. When Zuko was about halfway through another stream broke out and he was pushed back.

Zuko grimaced as he came to a quick decision and brought up a jet flame, jumping him over the lava.

'Convenient" Sokka commented

'The volcano hasn't even started erupting and we're almost dead!" Toph yelled.

Zuko looked around nervously. "Something is telling me we need to get closer to the volcano before we can get away"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "And what mystical being is telling you th-" a geyser erupted at his feet.

"That one" Toph suggested as she began running towards the volcano with Zuko and Sokka in tow.

They stood at the mouth of the volcano. "We have to jump in" Toph said. "It's not hot in the center"

"What about the way to the center?" Sokka asked

"I can probably separate the heat particles" Zuko offered

"Probably?" Sokka squealed. 'But you go first" he pushed Zuko a bit and the teen dropped in.

There was a thud signaling that Zuko hit the ground. "You okay?" Toph yelled

"Come on" Zuko's voice signaled he was _not_ in a good mood. Sokka and Toph easily jumped down. Zuko punched Sokka in the face.

"It wasn't that bad" Sokka said, rubbing his nose.

Zuko scoffed "You had time to land and you didn't have burning hot lava around you"

Sokka smiled cheekily. "So now we learned that jumping into a volcano, especially an active one, is not a good idea. Let's get back to camp before Katara has time to realize we're doing something stupid"

* * *

**I was watching the firebending masters eppisode. Sokka daring Zuko and Toph to accompany him into a volcano and then chickening out is so like Sokka!**

**Well that's all i have to say.**

**Please review/leave . (my goal at the moment is fifty chapters!)**


	19. Bomb

**Since I haven't posted in a while i did a short funny chapter here. Gramatically it's not my best but i really like it.**

**Here's 'bomb' from Moons-sans.**

* * *

Sokka sat in the library of the Western Air Temple. He pulled and screwed random ingredients and components. He meant to perfect The Mechanist and his own bombs. It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was scientific.

BOOM!

And it was a tad explosive.

"Sokka!"

There were various screams during and after the explosion.

Sokka made his way to the courtyard, coughing.

He was met with various glares. The was Katara, fretting over his health. Toph, not caring in the slightest. Aang, laughing at how his hair stood up. Okay, Teo, Haru, and The duke were doing that also. And Zuko was glaring with intensity. Sokka looked up to see that the teen's room had been hit with the explosion….again.

"Look, I only meant to perfect the bombs for the invasion. That was the explosive one. There's still the gas and s-"

"NO!"

"Maybe someone here can work on it two. They always say two heads are better than one" Katara suggested.

"Zuko, help him" Toph muttered.

Zuko looked back at the giant hole in the wall. "Why me?"

"Cause your prince of the fire nation and probably know something about explosives"

So Zuko and Sokka were locked in the experimental room place thing.

"No know nothing about explosives, do you?" Sokka asked

Zuko smiled. "Nope. Not a thing"

"Care to do the honors?" Sokka grinned.

"Um sure"

BOOM!

"No more bombs?" Sokka asked.

"No more bombs" Zuko agreed.

They walked towards the door which was blocked in.

"Zuko?"

"Yes Sokka!"

"We're trapped, aren't we?"

"Yes Sokka"

* * *

**Well that was fun to write. I hope you liked it. And no, it wont be continued....unless i get a word and a very detailed vague discription word thing saying i should. XD**

**I need words.**

**Please review**


	20. Sticky

**Alright, I'm not ALL to fond of this chapter though i think it's the best i can play this idea at. Its a tad random and i'll clear up a few things in the end.**

**Alright heres the word sticky from a random anonymas reviewer.**

* * *

"So this it the world famous room where the avatar learned the dancing Dragon?" Sokka scoffed. "Unbelievable!"

So just like the time before Zuko and Aang preformed the form along the stones, each move stronger and more precise than the first time the attempted. Sokka let a few chuckles escape his lips but he froze at the site of a podium and golden egg.

He quickly went to grab it. "Don't!" Zuko and Aang yelled, but it was too late.

The Fire Lord muttered a few colorful terms as Sokka let out a girlish shriek. "Guy's I'm stuck!!!" he yelled.

"At least you have air!" Zuko muttered, jumping gracefully from the pillars, behind Aang.

XXX

"So we're stuck" Aang informed. "Again"

'That sounds about right" Zuko decided. "Thanks to someone" he managed to shift enough to hit Sokka weakly.

'Why must goo be so sticky!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko rolled his eyes, the only part of his body he could freely move. "Do I really need to answer that"

"I said I was sorry" Sokka muttered. There was a moment of silence before, "I'm hungry"

Aang started laughing. Sokka quickly joined in. Zuko looked at them both questioningly. "Anyone want to tell me what's so funny?"

"Yeah" Aang took a breath. "We're the three biggest world leaders…and we're sticky" he began laughing again.

"You guys are on that weird drink of Sokka's again, aren't you?"

* * *

**Alright, so to clear things up.....**

**.....Sokka mock the Dancing Dragon**

**....Zuko and Aang take Sokka to temple**

**...........Sokka touches egg**

**....They all get stuck**

**.........And delerious**

**...And Zuko blames cactus juice**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review. I have a bunch of words left but if you want to leave one i'll add them to the pile. XD**


	21. Ankle

**Hey everyone. Well here's another update. Sorta goes along with whats in my head. Ever have that 'something awesome happens and then its taken away ina cruel ironic way' so yea, not that this has anythig to do with it.**

**Warning that Toph may be a bit out of character in this. It's one way i portray her. The other would be how my friends describe me with injuries which is totally and completely disobediant.**

**Heres 'anlkle' requested by ell25.**

* * *

"This whole broken ankle thing is not working for me!" Toph exclaimed in frustration. It had only been a day and she was pissed. Katara said it would take nearly a month to heal. She'd be as insane as Azula by then! "Zuko!"

"Toph, I _just_ carried you out here and contrary to your beliefs I _do _have a life of my own" Zuko assured, before muttering to himself about what he's going to be in for in the next month, and after.

Toph put on a super cute pout. "Sparky, I'm so bored. I can't earth bend or see or anything. At least let my help you with your work"

"Toph, the fire nation already thinks me young, rash, irresponsible, and other things I'm not gonna mention to you. Arriving to a meeting carrying a thirteen year old earth bender isn't going to help."

"Zuko! PLEEAAASSSEEE!!! Everyone else is busy" she whined, still pulling a cute innocent face.

Zuko sighed. "And I'm not?"

"No-o" she said

"Please cut the little girl voice. That may work on Katara but it only makes me wanna puke" Zuko sighed again. "I _know_ I'm going to regret this but come on"

"Sweetness!"

Zuko glared at her. "Yeah, whatever." he scooped her in his arms and started towards the palace. "Don't expect me to add being late to my list of faults"

"So a bathroom stop now wouldn't be okay?"

Zuko had no response to that. "You are a very evil little girl"

* * *

**I'm really happy with how this turned out. hopefully you guys found it pretty amusing too.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing and giving words and sorry if i havent gotten to yours yet.**

**Please review**


	22. Survival

**First I want to thank you all so much for giving me the most reviews I've ever had on a chapter of this...Well there's a bit of bad news. I have no idea when i'll be able to read or update anything of mine for a while. So I guess i'm going to be on a bit of a haitus. Maybe. See, my little brother thought it would be fun to see what happened if he pulled the big gray plug in my room. Well it shut down my computer and deleated EVERYTHING! Over 150 storys, fanfictions, homework and everything. So some stories that I'm currently working on but had finished typing (When All Is Lost, What Could Possibly Go Wrong, Jurassic park III, etc) I now have to rewrite from scratch. Of course this is all my fault according to my parents. Now the problem is that now i have no time to write this while trying to fix the crisis that is my thirteenth birthday, which was going to be a simple day at Universal Studios until my dad got called for jury duty, my best friend moved to another state, and my mom HAS to attend my brothers preschool award cerimory. Plus theyre preforming a play i wrote in my drama group, and i'm acting in it with a leading part and stage manager. Plus i might have to go for ANOTHER surgery on my ankle. I promise i'm gonna keep writing, and knowing me i'll probably never go on full haitus but it's just a warning. So I'm really sorry but yeah. Anyways, here's a new chapter.**

**Survival from JEASUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It

* * *

**

"Sokka. I think we all doubt your manliness enough to know that is NOT a good plan" Toph bluntly explained.

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I we wouldn't last out there?"

"No. I'm saying YOU wouldn't. Are you deaf?" Toph smirked.

The water tribe teen tried to think of a retort. "I would so survive alone out there!"

Now Zuko walked on, laughing. "Sure you would Sokka"

"Aw don't say you don't believe me either?" he whined. "You saw me at the Boiling rock. I never even got caught"

"Yeah, Sokka. You got me caught instead!"

Toph started laughing now. "Really?" she managed.

Zuko smirked. "Well someone decided to have a make out party with their girlfriend --"

"UGH. YOU TWO ARE SO INFURIATING!!!" Sokka yelled

Zuko and Toph exchanged a knowingness. "Isn't that Katara's line?"

"But it's so so true!" Sokka whined

Suddenly there was a new voice. "I don't doubt his survival skills"

All three turned at the sound, Sokka smiling and the others groaning. "Suki, take his side later" Toph ordered playfully

'I say this calls for a contest" Sokka decided. "Zuko. Forest. Now"

"Hey what about us?" Toph asked, Suki nodding in agreement.

Sokka winced at he spoke. "This is a mans task"

Both girls smiled. "So, girls versus boys it is" Suki declared

"But that mean I have to work with- Where's my say in this?" Zuko demanded

"You don't get one" Toph smiled

Suki added, "Try not to let Sokka die. We'll see you tomorrow. Oh and wlosers are winner's servants"

XXX a day later XXX

"So we win?" Suki asked

Toph smiled. "Let's recap. Sokka wanted to go fishing. Ran towards the creek. Ran in to Zuko. They fell down the cliff. Sokka landed on Zuko. Broke one of his ribs. They still had no fish. Then Sokka ran into quicksand. Zuko saved him. They went hunting. Sokka claimed to see a baby moose-lion. Threw his boomerang at it. Missed. Boomerang hit Sokka who fell into Zuko in a mighty awkward position….probably painful for the one on the bottom as well. Zuko and Sokka got in to a fight. And that's how we found you"

Sokka groaned, earning him a hit to the back of the head from his partner. Toph smiled. "We were thinking of letting Zuko off the hook since he did fine and he's injured…..but we decided against it"

Zuko smiled sarcastically. "Wonderful. Just wonderful"

"Payback Sparks, don't you love it!" and the evil humor on Toph's face and angry shock on Zuko's were truly priceless.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I'll try to get a new chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for putting up with my su[er long rant of a first authors note and please leave a review.**


	23. Dig

**Okay so more good news! My aweosme creative writing teacher is letting me work on fanfics in class! And the bad/good news is the Vista computers (Microstft Works) are no longer compatable with...well anything XD. So I have to transer all my documents to notepad. **

**So hmm, about all that other stuff i ranted about (by the way, i'm really sorry cause i probably anyoyed everyone with my problems) well i dont have to get another surgery :-)!!!! But i've got a cast for the next six weeks :-(. Because i have to have a cast on my birthday every year. It's a bittersweet tradition XD**

**Well this so really short. Sorry. But i'm working n retyping everything and i just wanted to post something. **

**Here's 'dig' for ell25**

* * *

Zuko looked down in to the extremely random placed hole. "Um Sokka?"

"Yes Zuko" the water tribe teen looked up and smiled. "Let me guess." he attempted to impersonate Zuko though it ended up sounding more like Aang. "Why are you digging a random hole in the middle of the courtyard?"

"First of all, I don't talk like that. And second, yeah that's about right"

So Sokka began his tale. "Well I found this book in the library and it says that buried right here there's a-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!"

Sokka looked down, discouraged. "Why not?"

"Because" Zuko started, "Every time I listen to one of these plans I end up dragged into them. Nah Sokka, no way. Not this time"

"Um Zuko?"

The scarred teen looked down. "You're stuck down there, aren't you?"

"Yeah" Sokka sighed.

* * *

**See, short. Because i assumed by 23 drabbles Zuko finally learned not to listen to Sokka....nah, trust me, more randomness to come.**

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed.**


	24. Candle

**Okay I wrote another chapter! **

**It's from a random review and the word is candle.**

* * *

"It's a….a…what is it?" Aang turned his head in various directions trying to make out the strange object in Sokka's hand.

Sokka frowned. 'It's a candle!"

'He never did have the best craftsmanship" Toph shrugged, giggling.

"It's a candle!!!"

Toph smirked. "Then why is it flat. Cause it 'looks' like lumpy paper to me"

"It does' Aang confirmed

"IT'S A CANDLE!!!"

Katara smiled from her corner. "I think it's nice"

"Course you do" Toph stuck out her tongue.

"It is!" Sokka protested

Suki burst out in laughter. 'Okay"

"You go on believing that" Toph deadpanned.

That finally was enough to make Zuko start laughing. 'I think the better question is, why did you attempt to make a candle?"

'Well I didn't" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "See I found these pop rocks and this colorful dyes-"

"Where'd you find those!?!" Zuko demanded

Sokka looked sheepish. "I found them in the room you told us never to go in. Who's room was that anyways. They had the best stuff for pranks and fireworks!"

"My room" Zuko muttered

"Whoa….Anyways I wanted to make fireworks but the stuff sort of melted and-"

"What room did you do this in?" Suki asked through giggles

Sokka frowned. "The room I found everything in"

"That's not how you make fireworks" Zuko informed

Sokka scowled. 'Well how do you make them then!?!?"

"You need light plastic tubing. Find any of that?" Sokka nodded. "Go outside. Fill it with dye. Throw in the pop rocks and let go real fast"

Sokka looked skeptical . "That's it?"

"Yeah"

"So….what do I do with my candle?"

The others all looked at him. 'IT'S NOT A CANDLE!"

* * *

**Alright hope that was amusing. I needed to write somethign with more characters than Toph, Zuko, and Sokka **

**Well since my authors note was really short I'll put some random facts and quotes for your enjoyment here.**

**Me: Can you ask him why he's not taking to me? - My Friend: Why don't you ask him? - Me: That is the stupidest thing you've said in a long list of stupid things you've said - Him: Yeah**

**She found it in the last place she looked? Really? Cause I'm pretty sure once you find it you're supposed to keep looking. ~ Me....and whoever thought of the origonal quote**

**If two wrongs don't make a right....maybe three will work? ~ i don't know who gets credit for that one**

**PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	25. Nice

**Let me start this off by saying it's the 25th chapter! That's half way to my first goal!!! I want to thank all of you that reviewed, read, left wordws, favorited, inspired, and were just overal-ly awesome throughout everything so far. There have been a huge number of reviews. Seriously, A LOT! And it makes me pretty happy. xD**

**Now i wanted the 25th chapter to be special. I was goign to make it the longest...yet it turned out the stortest. I was going to make it...well i'm not really sure. But appa-appa-away left me an awesome idea for a Suki centric chapter. I like Suki and i needed somethign new so here i went.**

* * *

She felt out of place. Okay, it was worse than out of place. Out of place was when you wore training garb to a party, or when you attended Kyoshi warrior training without make-up applied. This was not out of place. This was out of league.

First off, she was fifteen. And there were no other fifteen year olds, nor sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, maybe just maybe there were some about twenty-five or so but she was…young.

Second, she was a girl. And there weren't all that many females where she was.

And earth kingdom. A fifteen year old earth kingdom girl…in the Boiling Rock Prison. Suki, had a very justified reason to feel out of place.

Another thing is that, as tough as she was, she was…well, nice. And not nice like she was a 'good guy' but she had a general compassion for others. And it wasn't appreciated here.

Nobody was nice to her here. In fact, they seemed overly and extremely cruel. Yet, it was every man…or woman, for himself…or herself. And she expected nothing less.

It seemed kind of funny, that the first prisoner to show any kindness to her, happened to be the firelord's son. She hadn't know that when he was working near her, or when he helped her cover up for a slip up. When she found out she was a bit upset…but he hadn't, well maybe it was pity. She pitied him and he pitied her.

But kindness sounded better. So she stuck with it. And it led her to Sokka. And Zuko. And out of the Boiling Rock. Now Suki wasn't one for the whole 'moral to a story' but well, it was…fitting.

* * *

**In a sense, i think it's my most origonal chapter yet. Yes, there might have been the tinyest hint of Zuki but i couldn't resist. I love the pairing. xD**

**Well i apoligize for the legnth but hope the content was amusing, thought provoking, anything that you look for when reading these, etc. **

**A huge thanks to appa-appa-away, ell25, Moons-san, JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It, zutarababe, and Liooness for reading and supporting (and for at least two of them i can say 'haveing to putup with me') but mainly for the aweosme ideas and insperations. **

**Well im halfway through. Huge mileshone for me.**

**Please review and feel free to start leaving words again. xD**


	26. Sarcasm

**Hey everyone. Big thanks to everyone who helped me pass the 150 review mark!**

**Heres sarcasm (what an awesome word) from earthbound15. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"ZUKO! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!!!"

The scarred teen turned to face his…overly excitable companion. "What Sokka?"

"How could you say that? Sarcasm is MY thing!!!" Sokka said. "Sarcasm and Meat Guy. I have it patented!"

"U, Toph uses sarcasm," Zuko deadpanned. "How come you never go all weird on her?"

Sokka didn't answer. "Minus the fact that she scares you…" Zuko added hastily.

"DOES NOT!!!"

"And it's not patented." Zuko continued. "But maybe if you ask nicely…"

"FINE! Since you showed up and took my spot as leader AND idea guy AND you're the oldest…..can I PLEASE have my sarcasm back?"

"No"

But he had just said... "ZUKO!!!!!"

"No"

"BUT-"

Sokka finally noticed the others watching him. "Katara, make Zuko give me my title back!"

"You can have idea guy and meat guy" Toph suggested shrugging. She dropped into a comfortable position to 'watch' the show.

Sokka seemed to think for a moment. "But those were always mine,"

"Exactly" the twelve year old smiled a cheeky grin.

"Zuko please?"

Suki smiled. "This is entertaining"

"Very," Toph agreed.

"You know, you can use sarcasm as much as you want. I find this whole thing really stupid." Zuko informed.

"So you'll let me-"

Zuko smirked. "I never said that"

* * *

**With so many ideas, i just decided to try out angry Sokka. xD Hope i did it just.**

**Also, I was considering starting an Avatar roleplaying forum. It would be with characters from the show and either an after the series or during season three plotline. I don't need to know for sure, but if anyone reading thinks they might be interested please tell me and I'll probably start one up.**

**Feel free, cause i'd love it, to leave a revew, and words.**


	27. Moon

**I had wanted to update some other stuff tonight but i didn't get around to it. Sorry. Anyways, I didn't even write this chapter. Vita was aweosme and we made a deal because i don't enjoy writing about katara, and i could have 'challenged' myself, but well...i didn't feel like it.**

**Anyways heres moon for appa-appa-away.**

* * *

Every time she looked up at the moon, it seemed, something else life-changing was happening. First Toph, then Aang with this stupid battle. What next -Zuko???

"Um, Katara?" She heard Sokka's increasingly under-confident voice from behind her. Ever since Aangs battle he became quiet. But right now she simply didn't want to deal with him.

"What!" she demanded, hoping her brother would leave soon. "Not going to tell me about some stupid new war plan, are you?"

She swore she heard his voice quiver when he said, "No. I was simply looking for my Yue." There was an elongated silence. Sokka hadn't mentioned even the name of his first love; the pain was still to raw. Every now and then Katara had walked out in the middle of the night, to see the warrior standing alone in the moonlight, silent tears streaming down his face.

__

He hadn't cried since Dad left.

"I'm sorry Sokka." Katara whispered. But Sokka was chuckling.

"It's okay. I know she will always be there." His voice grew dim again. "I just don't know about you. Katara- what's wrong?" His voice lay heavy with concern.

She turned to him and suddenly he wasn't the goofy wanna-be who was just meat and sarcasm. She saw him transform into a young man who had seen so much pain, and yet always managed to smile at something.

And the river burst. She began crying, telling him how worried she was about Aang, and how lost she felt without Mom. She told him how Zuko betrayed her, and that it was her fault that the only hope in the world was lying on a mat, halfway to the spirit world. She sobbed as her brother held her, saying nothing until the last of the tears had disappeared.

"Katara?" Sokka asked quietly.

"Yeah, Sokka?" She gave him another hug.

"Next time you look up at the moon, trust me, things will be better. I made her promise."

And what do you know- next time the water tribe girl looked up at the night sky, things were much better. Guess Sokka was right.

Sometimes.

* * *

**Alright so yea. Vita and I came up with it at like...late last night, after midnight i think? Anyways she's aweosme and wrote it. And she also wrote two others and is coloring a pic for me. But i have to go edit chapters of her origonal story now, xD Fair deal.**

**Well hope you liked and please review**


	28. String

**Alright, I promise I WILL start rewriting, writing, and updating everything...starting tommorow. Maybe... xD**

**But I still have Vita's words in reserve and I think I'll share another one with you. This one we actually did together and it has a funny little story to accompany it. Well Moons-san requested the word string, mere days after Vita gained an obsession with the item. Then I watched the finale of Avatar and got all upset over kataang and Maiko again...it looked weird! **

**So anyways we pictured this. Laughed for about and hour at random things ralating to it and how it's happened to us. Then we wrote it. **

**In this chapter there is referance to other chapters, Bomb, Explosion, and Fishing

* * *

**Funny how in the Gaang the simplest item could go through the strangest things. This particular time it was string.

It all started out the morning of the Fishing Dare. Sokka had his fishing wire set up on his bedstead that he shared with Aang. He had the best stuff on the far end of him, and the cheaper stuff on the side closest.

Well, nature called. The water tribe boy ran out quickly, leaving Aang to wake up alone.

"Mornin'." the boy mumbled, not quite awake. Seeing the string, he perked up. They were just what he had been looking for to make another necklace for a certain crush of his. He grabbed the string, and with a few expert knots, a couple sea shells and the center design bearing the infamous tattoo pattern, he was done.

Eager to show his handiwork to somebody, he ran with speed only hyperactive 12 year old Airbenders could possible manage. He turned a sharp corner, landing himself in Katara and Tophs room. The Watebender was already awake apparently, because he heard the rush of water. With a sigh, he left the necklace on her bed. He slunk out, crashing into Zuko on the way.

"Sorry." the fire nation prince mumbled, uncomfortable. It must look rather suspicious, him heading to the Girls room so early in the morning. But Aang seemingly took no notice as he ran back to his room, remembering he was only wearing underwear.

Zuko sighed and sat on the bed opposite to Toph.

"Bit early for angsting, isn't it Sparky?" The blind girl groaned.

"No. Its never to early to do that." He laughed one of his rare, not-quite-awake-laughs. "And I was just wondering where Sokka was. We still have that bet going on."

Toph shrugged. "All I know is I just got woken up by a certain hyperactive Avatar."

"Oh yeah, I just crashed into the Ava- Aang in the hall." He leaned back, propping himself on his elbows, hitting Aangs little gift. Zuko picked it up and began untangling it.

"Why is Sokka's fishing wire all tangled?" He asked. But he received no response, as Toph had already dropped back to sleep. Occupying himself for a few minuets, he untangled the string. But just as he finished a loud bang echoed thru the temple.

Sokka was experimenting with explosives again.

Zuko ran out of the room, leaving the wire behind.

Toph woke up, and noticing Zuko was gone, plopped on Katara's more comfortable bed. But she never did get back to sleep, as she felt a rather annoying reminder of last nights vegetarian meal between her teeth. She ran her hands up and down the comforter, looking for a stray thread. She instead found the fishing wire.

With a grin, she ran the wire between her teeth. Once finished she went to Katara, who was just getting out of the shower.

"Hey Sugar!" she smiled cheekily, handing her the floss. Katara held it with disgust between two fingers.

"Sokka!" she yelled, running to Aapa, who was getting ready to leave for the fishing trip.

"What?" Sokka asked, not sure what the problem could be so early. Then he saw, His best fishing wire, bought for 15 gold pieces, covered in sea shells and food, tangled into an aray of knots.

Items really did go through odd passages with the Gaang.

Maybe that's why they didn't catch anything that day.

* * *

**So the origonal version was with real string, not fishing wire. And it was...well, lets leave it at that**

**Thanks a ton to all my reviewers and whatnot. Fell free to keep reading and enjoying. And reviewing and leaving words. I have a bunch left but I'm fine with more. And in five weeks is Summer Break so yeah!**

**Oh and about my updating, in 14 days i will have EVERYTHING updated. IN fourteen days is my birthday and as i said, EVERYTHING is goign to be updated by then. xD **

**Please review**


	29. AntiSocial

**Hi everyone!!!! So my updating thing is working out...well. But come on, not my fault school decided to make EVERYTHING happen this week. Not my fault. **

**Here's anti-social for appa-appa-away.**

**A bit of a confusion warning: This is a general point of view. It is refering to Toph throughout the drabble but the last bit is, and should be interpreted as, Katara's.**

* * *

At first, Zuko's withdrawal from everyone bothered Toph a lot. Then she realized things, tense as they were, felt like they all belonged. Between the fighting and training and hyperactive and everything else that went on with the group, sometimes they needed the balance of calmness that only seemed to be around when Zuko was near.

Now not to get anybody confused, it was never a good thing. Katara accused his anti-social attitude being an act so he could plot. Toph would tease him about it in good nature quite often as well.

For some reason, being quite either made someone feared or trusted. Sokka, Katara, Teo, Haru, and The Duke all stayed a well away from him. Toph on the other hand, made sure to nearly always be with him. That was for a few reasons. One, because it bothered him and she hadn't yet gotten her payback. Two, because everyone else was all…well them like. Sometimes Toph needed quite. The last reason...was because she cared.

She trusted him with her life. She trusted him with Aang's. The thing is, she didn't trust him with his own. Toph made it her job to check up on him. See if little Princy was eating and sleeping like he was supposed to. She'd make sure that in subtitle ways he got the hint when he didn't.

She found it funny that she sometimes was taking care of Zuko like that. Maybe it was because he was the oldest, or maybe because he has the most unbreakable mask on at all times. Unless you really knew him, you'd never know he needed help.

But back on point, sometimes the contrast between Zuko and say…Aang…made things fit. It was like a giant puzzle sometimes. Motherly, Emotional, Brave Katara, Clever, Sarcastic, Hilarious Sokka, Brave, Hyper, Lovable Aang, Tough, Stubborn, Strong, Hard-headed Toph, and Zuko….

Even though the others wouldn't be caught dead admitting it they all thought very highly of him. There was a mutual respect to silence, strength, stability?

Anyways, the puzzle was finally complete, all thanks to stupid awkward anti-social Zuko.

* * *

**Alright....It's weird how I thought i could do this well same with some other words, but i can't write them when they relate to me. **

**Anyways i have exactly seven days till becoming a teen and so far everything is working out perfectly......and nothing bad happened after i typed that!**

**Well please review.**


	30. Skull

**Alright, sorry that this is such a short drabble but it's all I have to say, and I don't think the particular adventure needs much explanation. I'll let your imagination do that.**

**Here's skull for ell25. **

* * *

Sokka stumbled again, tripping over something neither male could see in the darkness. The only difference was that this time he fell and dragged Zuko down with him.

"Will you watch where your going?" Zuko hissed, detaching himself from Sokka and getting up.

Sokka let out a soft humph in displease before exclaiming, "I would, if only I could!" then he added, like it weren't obvious, "Can't you make a flame?"

"First, shush. Second, that would ruin us trying not to be seen or heard." he shot an annoyed glare at Sokka, "Though I'm sure we've already been heard so I don't see why not." He created a flame in the palm of his hand but immediately, along with Sokka, recoiled back.

"T-That's a skull….l-like a human skull" Sokka stuttered. "A-and there's another one, a-and allot more…Zuko shut the light off!!!" Zuko put out the fire. "Thank you"

Zuko looked at Sokka skeptically. "Since when is Sokka scared of dead guys?"

"Since I learned the were resting in out temporary hideout" Sokka said in a know-it-all fashion.

Zuko rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Well that makes perfect sense"

"I know!"…And apparently Sokka didn't get it.

* * *

**Well I hope you found that an amusement for a few minutes or so, lol. I'd love to know what you guys think was happening. I don't even know!**

**Well, five days left and I think i updated nearly everything that was important to update. And I intend to keep on doing so.**

**Also, I decided on starting to role play i spoke of a few drabbles earlier. If you'r interested just go to my profile and then forums, I only have one so its easy to fine, and feel free to sign up. I'd love it if you did. And as of now nobody has so everyones still available and no forms. **

**Alright, so that was my little anouncement corner. **

**Please review, and if you have any, leave a word.**


	31. Brother

**Hi everyone! So guess what, I'm thirteen now! So...even though i've been on illegally since I was eleven (bows) anyways I"m happy....shocker.**

**Well sorry bout the long time no update. **

**Here's brother for appa-appa-away.**

**(Mai's POV) - after Return to Omashu but discussing the prior two/three years**

* * *

Brothers…I can finally say I know how Azula feels. Minus that fact that her brother is older, and hot.. Mines little, and he gets all the attention, and I had to change his diaper, which, by the way, is disgusting.

Then there was the stupid 'kidnapping'. Damned two year old kid runs off and suddenly it's like the world stops spinning. I mean, I'm not going to say I liked having all the attention, but being invisible is not all it's cracked up to be.

Then there's the way the little demon treats me. First off, throwing knives are not chew toys. I didn't think that really needed to be explained. And my hair, not a rope. Another thing I assumed was taken for granted.

But of course soon as our parents walk into the room cute little Tom-Tom puts on his cute little smile and gets whatever the hell he wants.

Oh, and suddenly I'm a qualified babysitter. I'm thinking of taking up Ty Lee's offer to join her in the circus. I hate babies. Really, no I don't hate them. I loath the perky, drooling, little mess that's supposedly related to me.

* * *

**lol Well as much as I''d love to credit Mai, that really was me. I've got a little borhter, ten years younger than me....evil. And if anyone wants to hear the story behind 'throwing knives are not chew toys' or anything else i mentioned, feel free to ask. XD**

**Thanks to everyone giving words but I've got a tiny request. Get unique. When I said characters..I mean i have not gotten one prompt/word involving Iroh, Azula, Hakoda, Ty Lee. Even feel free to give me Jun, Song, anyone. But I will put special words/charcters ahead of normal ones because your being creative.**

**Please review and sorry abotu it being short**


	32. Stuffed Animals

**Sorry I haven't update anything in the longest time! My computer and family and school hate me. =[ But school ended for me today! =] So I've got loads of free time and i've been typing all day. xD**

**So here's 'Stuffed Animals' featuring out favorite fire nation trio as children. Requested by Moons-san.**

* * *

"Zulagi' it back! Giveit back! Give it back!" an almost four year old Ty Lee yelled, trying to reach the doll Azula held a mere inch from her hand. "Why you gotta be taller?" she whined.

Zuko groaned. "Azula give it to her already." When she didn't oblige Zuko got up and grabbed it from his sister's hand, handing it to Ty Lee.

"No fair Zuzu. You're older!" Azula exclaimed.

"Look. I'm only here because Mom and Dad made me. I was totally content with sitting on the ground, completely ignoring you."

"Good ta know" Mai crossed her arms.

"Azula, can we play with your stuffed animals?" Ty Lee asked, holding her own protectively. Azula looked like she wasn't to protest.

Zuko smirked. "You said you're too good for dolls, or something like that, so why not?"

"Stuffed animals aren't dolls, dum-dum." Azula said in her best know-it-all voice.

"Like I'd know?!?! Or care!?!?" Zuko exclaimed, dropping back to the ground. "Why do they have to make me spend time with girls?" he muttered.

"Fine." Azula sighed. "But you've got to be careful, m'kay?"

Ty Lee nodded hastily. Mai followed boredly and Zuko trailed behind. Looking upon Azula's vast collection Mai immediately grabbed a tiny black cat. Ty Lee pulled down a pink rabbit-monkey.

"Zula she's pretty!" Ty Lee exclaimed, hugging the doll. Azula nodded absentmindedly.

Azula took out a reddish panda-rabbit and set it in front of her. Mai cleared her throat. "We kind of need another player." All three little girls turned to Zuko.

"Oh no! I am not playing dolls!" Zuko exclaimed.

Azula hit her hand to her head. "Dum-dum! They're not dolls. You play with plastic figure action thingys all the time! How's this different? You can be a tiger-dillo or somethin', kay?"

"I don't wat to."

Ty Lee pouted. "Pretty Please. Pweeeeeese"

"No."

"But Zuko." She looked all teary.

The six year old grit his teeth. "Fine."

"Yay!!!" Ty lee smiled. "....but I don't wanna play anymowe."

"Me either." Mai and Azula chorused.

Zuko banged his head on the wall behind him to make a point about annoying short attention spans. But he did it a bit too hard. "Ouch!"

The three girls just started laughing.

* * *

**First off, yes the grammar is intentional. If you've ever listen to a conversation with four year old girls it sound's like so. And the short attention span. *bangs head on wall* it's real. xD**

**Well that was really really enjoyable to write. xD**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	33. Boys

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm too lazy to write up an excuse but i've got a drabble, so i think we're all cool.**

**Also, 199 reviews people! I'm one away from 200! That's AWESOME! So thank you, thank you very much.**

**This is the word 'Boys' requested by ell25. I used your plotline, only that i sort of forgot about the timeline until after I was done and made it post Southern Raiders. **

* * *

"So, Suki, how are things with my brother?" Katara asked with a sly smile, leading the girls into a room.

Suki giggled. "Oh, they're wonderful."

Katara and Toph 'looked' at each other, smiled, and stuck their tongues out. Suki rolled her eyes. "So Katara, how's your love life working out?"

"My love life?" Katara repeated, sounding confused.

Suki groaned playfully. "Aang; Katara. You and Aang, together. You know?"

Toph busted out laughing. "No Suki, not Aang. Zuko."

Katara's eyes widened and she blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuuuuure, Sugar Queen. Whatever you say."

* * *

Sokka just happened to be walking by said room in time to hear a certain firebending prince's name. He stifled laughed, not having heard the previous sentences, and ran to find Zuko.

He quickly ran into, yes literally ran into, his friend, knocking them both to the ground.

Zuko pushed the water tribe teen off of him and brushed himself off, annoyed. "Yes, Sokka?"

Sokka just grabbed his hand and ran back towards the room, nearly running into Aang, who used airbending to get out of the way. 'What's going on, Sokka?" he wondered.

Sokka just motioned for him to follow too. The three boys pressed against the door.

* * *

"You like Zuko!" Suki squealed. "Aw, you'd look so cute together!"

"Her heart is racing." Toph informed.

Katara blushed again. "N-no…..Toph just….Toph likes Aang!"

"She could like Zuko too." Suki suggested. "or Sokka. Or someone else."

* * *

The boys meanwhile were fighting over who got to press their ear against the crack in the wood so they could hear. Zuko currently had that luxury, and Sokka was trying to pry him off. Aang was just jumping over and trying to see what the fuss was.

Various whisper-yells of "What are they saying?" and "I cant' hear them!" could be faintly heard until Zuko finally interrupted.

"Shut up or they're gonna hear!" he announced. "Sokka, stop pressing against the door. It's gonna-"

Zuko didn't get to finish, as the old door toppled over, taking the boys down with it. Aang used airbending to steady himself on his toes. Zuko, having been against the door and with Sokka on him, got the brunt of the fall. Sokka once again landed on top of him.

The older teen took a shaky breath and shoved Sokka off of him again.

They then noticed the menacing glares coming from all three girls. Zuko scrambled up next to Aang. They both quickly informed, "It was Sokka's idea!"

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write as always. **

**Thanks for reading and please review and leave words and all that usual stuff.**


	34. Drunk

**Alright, thanks for all the reviews. For some reason I can't write anything but drabbles at the moment so i'm just going to start updating a lot.**

**Here's Drunk for Vita.**

* * *

There are five reasons the gaang should not get drunk.

Well actually, there were a lot more, but let's only focus on five of them.

First off, there was Sokka. Sokka, of course, had suggested the whole thing, and somehow gotten the others to agree. When Sokka was drunk he was…loud. And random; very very random. This of course led to inappropriate discussion, random and painful stunts, and fighting a pole he was sure looked like Azula.

Then there was Toph. She had been having a drinking contest with Sokka, which she won by the way. When Toph gets drunk she becomes quite irritable and violent. And, anyone who knows Toph knows to stay clear of her when she's irritable and violent. Except Katara.

Katara was technically the most sober in the group, having sipped only a glass or two. Still, she was quite drunk, as that was all it took for someone like her. She and Toph had started arguing about something, and the end result Katara stormed off. Soon after, she passed out in the corner of the room.

Meanwhile, Zuko remained the most physically sober. He'd taken to sulking in some corner, notably much more angsty and depressed than usual. Still, he wasn't noticed at all by the others, and, hopefully, wasn't as much of a threat.

And Aang was hyper. Well yes, Aang is always hyper. But this time he was bouncing off the walls hyper, literally! It started with the drinks merely giving him some extra energy that he tried to run off, and soon he was on the walls. And the thing was, he didn't look like he'd be coming down for a long while.

Toph seemed to be the only one annoyed by this fact so she took it upon herself to fix it. She shot an earth pillar directly in Aang's course, causing the airbender to hit the rock and fall from his position against gravity. Conveniently, he happened to be above Sokka. And the affect caused both males to topple to the ground.

Toph laid back against the wall and smiled contently.

* * *

**Alright, It was amusing as always. Vita and I also got into a discussion about the next morning's guarenteed hangover. xD**

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**Please review, and please leave words.**


	35. Redemption

**I'm really sorry I've been lacking in all my stories. I just haven't had inspiration lately for anything in the avatar fandom. No, though, I will not drop or abandon any of my stories, ever, and i promise I'll start updating things regularly soon.**

**Here's Redemption for arizony. My apologies for the wait.**

* * *

Redemption. This word was not something entirely distant to the ex-fire princess. She had in fact redeemed herself many times in many ways. Yet, the word, thinking about the very word her brother strived for every day, she couldn't help but wonder if she wanted redemption.

Azula was royalty. Azula was intimidating. Azula was powerful. And, thought she was locked away, the royal blood was still in her. The intimidation and drive was still in her. And she was, is, and always will be the more powerful bender.

She did not need to redeem herself to her brother; for in all reality he never truly conquered her. She did not need to redeem herself to her father; for he failed as did she. She did not need to redeem herself to her nation; for she knew it was them who would be coming back to her.

Azula did, however, need to redeem herself to herself. She, as with all the royal family, was an honorable person in her own retrospect. And she remained an honorable person from her first firebending lesson up until her last Agni Ki.

On that day nobody needed to inform her that she lost her honor. She knew. And for one of the first times in her life, she couldn't blame her brother, nor could she blame the water peasant who's cunning and intelligence played a great deal in her ultimate demise.

Azula was always a woman of efficiency. She always wanted things done and she wanted them done well. She never left empty threats, or promises. And, the moment she'd been locked in confinement she'd vowed that by the time she got out - and yes, she was convinced she's soon be out - she would know the taste of redemption.

* * *

**This is very short but I truthfully don't think i could have done it any other way. It's one of my more serious drabbles and definitely one that varies depending on your perspective of the character. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	36. Lantern

**My first ever Ty Lee centered fic!....Its angsty....obviously. Sorry on not updating for a while but yeah. **

**So this is in Ty Lee's POV while she's in the circus. The word is lantern for appa-appa-away.**

_

* * *

_

_Dark. Light. Dark. Light._

I smiled widely and cupped my hands over the paper lantern, letting the room grow dark. I pulled them opened, letting like illuminate the small tent. I'm thirteen now, so a simple gesture like such shouldn't amuse me so, but it does.

_Dark. Light. Dark. Light._

I'm about to blow it out and go to bed, but my eyes catch the gleam of the fire. The bright fire. The pretty fire. The painful fire. The evil fire. I honestly don't know anymore. I never was scared of fire. Fire was light. It was warmth. It was…it was home. The concept of fire burning never really crossed my mind, until I saw it happen of course.

_Dark. Light. Dark. Light._

But it doesn't matter. Mai went home with her family. Zuko's gone. I'm home. This is home. I looked back into the lantern. Stupid fire. Stupid stupid confusing fire.

_Dark. Light. Dark. Light._

I think the woman in the next tent over is getting mad that I keep turning on and off the lights. It truly does bother ones eyes after a while. That's what I always heard at least.

_Dark._

I should rest…

_Light._

I should leave…

_Dark._

Evil? Good?

_Light._

Good? Evil?

_Dark._

Comforting? Scary?

_Light._

Safe? Conspiring?

_Dark._

I blew out the flame in the lantern.

_Dark._

I can't light it again.

_Dark._

I'm all alone.

* * *

**I just hope that made sense to everyone read and got my point across. The 'Light, Dark' etc thing was that she kept covering up the light. Hopw I didn't do TOO awful with Ty Lee's character, she's really difficult... Thanks for reading adn please review, and leave words, cause I need new ones.**


End file.
